


When Angels Bleed

by fee_fi_fo_fannibal913



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluff with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fee_fi_fo_fannibal913/pseuds/fee_fi_fo_fannibal913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is sent to Bucharest instead of California where he is given the job to create better acoustics for the opera house where Gabi works. Here he finds the oh-so-lovable Nigel and a relationship Adam could never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the movies including: The Necessary Death of Charlie Countryman (2013) or Adam (2009)  
> Author’s Note: I don’t know anything about acoustics or the machinery used in an opera house, I just needed a reason for Adam to be working there and that seemed to fit. This is my first fic, so bear with me. Some cursing, lots of fluff, and some graphic descriptions. Hopefully there are not many mistakes, but if there are please let me know. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!~
> 
>  
> 
> For those of you who have already read this story and question me about the lack of the word "fuck," I have good news: All of the 'f-'s and 'f-ing's have now been replaced with the actual word with a few more 'fuck's thrown in. It took me two years, but I finally did it. Hopefully this makes the story a little more believable. And as always, thanks for reading

"Hello. My name is Adam Raki. You must be Mr. Bela." Adam tried to put on his most sincere smile, but he could feel himself shaking all over. Being in the opera house was much quieter than the bustling streets of Bucharest; nevertheless, it was still someplace new and was very off putting.

The man with what Adam guessed was pain on his face looked him over and gave a disgruntled sigh. "This way." Adam supposed it was a positive sign that the man turned and started to walk away, leading him through hallways toward the back of the auditorium. Adam didn't mind that Mr. Bela wasn’t talking, he didn’t like to make conversation either. Saw it as pointless. Maybe he could make a friend quicker than he thought. This chain of thought was put to an end when Adam found himself being shoved into a dark room surrounded by different machines that were apparently used to help enhance sound. Adam didn't know anything about music or the machinery that was piled in front of him, but he knew he could learn about it easily through books or the internet. The job was not what Adam was worried about. He was more worried that his brand of macaroni wasn't sold here in Bucharest. Luckily, he thought of this back in America and bought enough to last him three months. The clerk looked at him in an odd manner when he started to pile his ninety packages onto the supermarket counter. Again, Adam didn't mind, he was used to the funny looks. Just as Adam was getting lost in his thoughts, he heard shouting.

"No, Charlie, not fucking was, fucking is. Fucking meaning I fucking am 'til death do us fucking part." During the last part the man got really quiet and Adam became curious as to what was going on. So, Adam did what he thought was appropriate and opened his large metal-grated door, poking his head out. Just as he did, three pairs of eyes stared back at him: one from a pretty, young lady, one from an almost dirty-looking, skinny man, and one from a scary-looking man.

Adam didn't like the tension hanging in the air, so he did tried to break it in the most polite manner possible. "Who are you?" The question being mostly directed at the more menacing fellow because Adam honestly wanted to know.

"Well this here is apparently fucking Charlie. This gorgeous woman here is my Gabi. And I'm Nigel. Now that we have that out of the way. Who. The Fuck. Are you." The man, Nigel, stepped toward Adam's room, giving him a heated stare through his maroon colored eyes.

Remembering his interview training that he and Beth worked so hard on, Adam tried his best to put on a friendly face. He failed. To Nigel, Adam looked like he was having a seizure of some sort with his mouth twitching until it finally met its resting place as a smile.

"My name is Adam Raki and I just moved here from America. More specifically, from New York. Manhattan. Manhattan, New York. I really loved it there, but I got a new job here. In this opera house. I'm supposed to work on the acoustics, but I can't do anything today because I don't know anything about acoustics. What I do know about is space. Everything about space. Well, not everything. But a lot. For example, did you know that everything is moving away from each other faster and faster, so that means eventually the sky will be dark because we won't be able to see the stars anymore?"

"What the f-"

Just as Nigel was about to finally let his annoyance show, Adam saw Mr. Bela.

"Oh hello!"

"What are you doing? You can't be here. You will go immediately or I will call the police." Adam shifted his gaze and focused on a floor tile.

"B-but, Mr. Bela, I thought I worked here." Adam opened the door fully and let his sorrow show through his bright, blue eyes. Adam didn’t think he could handle another disappointment like being fired again. He worked too hard to get this far. Adam started to bring his hands to his ears in order to shut the world out. Maybe he could just make it all go away. Before Adam could fully invert his senses, he heard Mr. Bela’s voice come through.

“You idiot. Not you,” Adam looked up and uncovered his ears. Mr. Bela was now looking at Nigel. “I’ll tell you once more. Get out. Go!” The last shout had truly scared Adam and shook him to the core, he hated conflict. Nigel just smirked and looked at Gabi.

“Gabi, darling, we really do need to catch up soon,” Nigel finally made eye contact with Mr. Bela “Nice meeting you again, Bela. Charlie,” His gaze shifted once more, “I’ll catch you later.” Adam didn’t understand why Nigel had to do all this catching, _Couldn’t they hold themselves up?_ , and considered asking him, but decided against it, seeing as though Nigel had somewhere to go from the quick goodbyes.

Nigel turned to face Adam and finally caught his attention without the blue-eyed man looking away. Even though the stare only held for a second, it was all Nigel needed. From that quick glance, Nigel felt his heart skip a beat and his breath catch in his throat. Adam’s eyes looked like a child’s who had seen too much and was forced to mature too quickly. The color matched the sky on a perfect day that made Nigel feel guilty for staying inside. In Nigel’s childhood, he would be sure to sit on his roof and look up at the sky for hours. He felt that if he didn’t, the day would be wasted. He knew that color. And here it was, staring back at him. Another person hadn’t made himself feel this way since… _Gabi_. Nigel shook his head and started to leave with a low growl, huffing as he finally left the theater.

The whole act lasted only a moment, but to Adam it felt like an eternity. Since Beth, he hadn’t really looked anyone in the eye, let alone keep contact. This was all new to Adam and it felt weird. Not weird in a bad way, but weird like jumping on a trampoline made him feel, his stomach in his throat and a fluttering feeling in his abdomen that his dad had described as ‘butterflies.’ Adam didn’t know what this all meant and it was very confusing to him. All Adam did know was that he wanted to look at Nigel like that again and wanted to know if it made Nigel feel the same way. Adam would never ask though. After offending Beth by asking if she was sexually excited like he was, Adam decided to let people tell him what they felt by their own accord. Even if Adam really wanted to know.

After Nigel left, Adam felt all the eyes on him again and felt the uneasiness settling over him.

“Goodbye, I’m going into my room. If you want to know about the star Sirius or any other star or anything about space in general, I will be in here until six o’clock pm. Thank you.” Adam closed the door slowly to give anyone a chance to ask him a question if they wanted to, but they didn’t. No one ever did. Adam supposed Nigel would want to hear. Nigel seemed to want to ask him a question before Mr. Bela came in. Perhaps he could find Nigel somewhere. Maybe he could ask the pretty lady or the scruffy looking man. Before then, Adam decided to occupy himself by reading each manual for the different machines cover to cover until his shift was over. It was one o’clock now, so Adam supposed he could at least finish three of the ten books today and read the rest tomorrow. Even as he got started and settled himself in a metal chair in the corner of the room, Adam couldn’t stop himself from thinking about those dark crimson eyes.


	2. Thoughts

_Fucking Shit_. Gabi hadn’t called Nigel in two days and Nigel was starting to pass being annoyed and flow right into being infuriated. Nigel was a man who was known for two things, his brutality and his short temper. And the latter was beginning to rear its ugly head. Nigel was walking through the streets of downtown Bucharest to try to calm his mind. It was too late at night for anyone to be partying in the streets, but too early for any of the shops to be open, so it was as though Nigel was utterly alone, with not a living sole for miles. He liked it this way. Nigel sat down at a café that left its chairs out for pedestrians to find some relief after a long night of dancing and drinking. Tonight was one of the rare nights that Nigel felt like doing neither, but here he was, relaxing, looking up at the star-filled sky. He took a cigarette out of its package and lit it with a swift motion of his lighter. He sat back and took a long drag, trying to clear the thought of Gabi betraying him with that scrawny little _bitch,_ Charlie. But, to Nigel’s surprise, it wasn’t that difficult. He found his mind wandering to those eyes _. Adam’s. The little orbs that held a perfect day with them always._ He took another drag and found himself smiling. _What the actual fuck_. Nigel shook his head trying to get that tingle he felt out of his body. He couldn’t believe what was happening. Couldn’t _believe_ Gabi wasn’t on his mind, but some little wacked out guy from America was. Nigel stood up and stomped out his cigarette. No matter what he was thinking about, Gabi had still disobeyed him and he couldn’t let that happen.

~

Adam had really come to enjoy his job. Because he was in the back, he didn’t have to worry about many people pestering him and was free to do his work. The only people that bothered even acknowledging his existence was the scrawny man, who he now knew as Charlie, Gabi, and Mr. Bela. Mr. Bela told Adam to stop calling him Mr. Bela, but he couldn’t help it. Adam’s dad had always told him it was polite to refer to your superiors as Mr. or Mrs. and Adam always tried to follow his dad’s advice even if he wasn’t here anymore. Gabi was Adam’s main help with the different music he needed to worry about. She would have Adam sit down and listen to the different movements to see how the volume of the instruments could change and how Adam would need to take that into account with his calculations. Adam was now a wiz at the different electronics needed to run the opera house. After only two days, Mr. Bela had promoted Adam to ‘Head of Electrics.' Adam knew it wasn’t a real title, but he didn’t care. He was just happy to help his new friend in aiding to make her music sound the best it could be. Charlie would often stop by to say ‘hello’ or watch the operas and Adam decided he was an okay person. Adam didn’t understand why Nigel didn’t like Charlie. Adam couldn’t hold it in anymore and had asked Gabi why that was. She just said, “Nigel is a very sick man. He does not think like us and is very dangerous. Adam, you must stay away from him if you ever see him again.” Adam had nodded in response, but still thought about how he could help Nigel. If he didn’t think like NT’s, maybe he thought more like Adam. This thought gave Adam the weird feeling again, so he just buried himself in his work.


	3. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel and Adam finally get to talk.

The next time Adam saw Nigel, he was kicking someone in an alley. Nigel had the look of the carnivorous animal on his face and was yelling something in another language that Adam could not understand. So many questions flowed through Adam’s head. _Should I say hi? But he looks busy. Maybe I could tell him I’ll talk to him later. Or maybe I could finally ask him if he felt weird. But, I can’t say it like that. That seems too harsh and might scare him away like Beth._ When Adam finally settled on what to do, he waited until Nigel took a break from the yelling.

At the same volume as Nigel, Adam cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, “ _Do you feelbutterflies?”_

Nigel looked up from his victim and squinted with an utterly confused and disgusted face. That was until he found the source of the absurd question. _Adam_. Nigel felt his face suddenly soften and could feel himself step over the passed-out body at his feet. As he moved closer to Adam, Nigel felt himself finding the answer to Adam’s question. _Yes_. All Nigel wanted to do was put his arms around Adam, make him feel safe, hide him from the world. Nigel knew Adam wasn’t normal, but he didn’t care. He wanted to find out all about Adam and whatever it was that made his mind the way it was. Everything about Adam was beautiful: his eyes, his voice, his curly, dark-brown hair, his thoughts. Nigel wanted it all and wanted it to be his. This was how Nigel felt when he first saw Gabi face-to-face, but this was deeper somehow. Adam was peeling away Nigel’s tough exterior and it freaked him out, so he once again, he hardened his look. Instead of answering the way he wanted to, Nigel’s fear took over, and answered with the defensive, “What did you say to me, you little-“

Before he could finish, Adam cut him off, “I said, ‘Do you feel butterflies?’ I ask because I felt weird when we looked at each other two days ago and my dad said that the feeling was butterflies. I was wondering if you felt the same way and I could find out why we felt that why, if you do indeed, feel the same way.” Nigel just stared with his mouth hung open, frozen in shock. He couldn’t believe what his angel was saying. _Wait, this New Yorker is your_ Angel _now? What the hell is wrong with you Nigel?_ Adam looked at him with sad eyes when he didn’t answer right away. “I have offended you, haven’t I? I really am sorry. I have Asperger’s which means I can’t tell what other people are thinking, so I have to ask which I normally don’t do because its considered rude. I know this because I asked Beth if she was excited sexually and she got offended. Are you offended?” Adam was looking down at the road counting the stones trying to ground himself from running or just fully curling up into the fetal position. That would be even ruder. 

Nigel closed his mouth and smirked. He closed the gap between them and held Adam’s chin in his hand. Adam twitched but didn’t fully jerk away, knowing that he was safe with Nigel. Nigel would never hurt him. Very gently, Nigel lifted up Adam’s head and made his angel look him in the eye once more. “You did not offend me, Angel. I feel the same way.” Adam’s eyes lit up and he smiled. Feeling the same way as others always made him feel accepted and like he belonged. Nigel took his other hand that wasn‘t holding Adam’s head and used it to brush through the smaller man’s curls. “I never want to you feel that you have to worry about asking me about anything again. You are mine and you can trust in me for anything.” Nigel slowly tilted his head closer to Adam’s and let their foreheads touch. They were each still staring into each other’s eyes as Adam moved his hands from his side to Nigel’s waist in a small gesture that Nigel knew was a big step forward for the twitchy Adam. Just as Nigel closed his eyes and moved even closer to Adam, he heard his name being called. Without releasing Adam, Nigel looked around and saw Darko searching for him. “Run.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying the story so far! Thank you for reading!


	4. The Bad Man

“What?” Adam’s eyes became frantic, searching Nigel’s face for any clue as to what he did wrong. “D-Don’t push me away, please, I’m sorry, please don’t leave me.” Adam felt his eyes well up with tears as he considered losing his new friend.

“Angel,” Nigel looked at Adam in the eyes to make him focus and whispered harshly, “That is a very bad man looking for me and I do not want him to find you. He may try to hurt you and that will make me very sad. I need you to run home as fast as you can without looking back. I will wait for you tomorrow outside of the opera house once your shift is over. Now _go_.” Nigel gave Adam a small push and hoped the information sunk in. Apparently it did because Adam took off like someone had started a race in the Olympics. Nigel couldn’t help but smile and stare as he saw his darling listening to what he said. _More than Gabi had ever done_.

“Nigel!” He whipped around and saw Darko walking towards him from the opposite side of the alley.

“Yeah, what the fuck you want.” Nigel was pissed that this scum had broken up his moment with Adam and he wasn’t hiding it.

“Who the hell was that?” Darko pointed towards the direction where Adam took off.

“None of your fucking business. Now I know that’s not the only reason why you were looking for me and I don’t repeat myself, so you better explain why you are ruining my night with your ugly fucking mug or just piss off.” Nigel took out a cigarette and lit it, trying to calm himself down once again. Darko just laughed.

“I heard you can’t keep a leash on your woman,” Darko let that comment settle and continued, “Also, I heard that little fuck, Charlie, was hanging around the opera house again.” This made Nigel’s blood boil. After that, all Nigel could see behind closed eyes was red. _Not only does she disobey me, but she disrespects me as well?! I’ll teach those pieces of shit a lesson they won’t soon forget._

“Nigel! I wasn’t done, my friend. Don’t tune me out just yet. It was also said that there is some new meat at the opera house we need to break in. Let him know who is boss. Some new guy from America.” Nigel snapped his eyes open and the white rage he had dispersed. _Adam_.

~

Adam ran home as fast as he could, just like Nigel said. _I can ask him anything. He said I could ask him anything_. The free-reign this gave Adam made him feel like it was Christmas. Now there will be one person who will never get offended and he will always know what he was thinking. This was wonderful.

Huffing and puffing after running a mile at full speed, Adam arrived home. He lived in a small hotel-like apartment complex that wouldn’t even get one star as a review. It was dirty and looked like it hadn’t been painted in over fifty years, with paint chipping away everywhere you looked. Adam didn’t care though. He was on the top floor, the fourth floor, and could finally see the stars from his window. This alone was a huge positive from Adam, but Adam’s favorite part of his new home was the roof access. He could go up there anytime he wanted, lay out and watch the starts. Adam had already promised himself that he would buy a nice telescope once he could afford it. _Nigel will probably like it up there to_. Adam couldn’t wait until he saw Nigel again. This time he felt a different weird from the first time he looked into Nigel’s eyes. This time Adam felt _warm_ in the pit of his belly. Instead of feeling the sick feeling, Adam felt more like sparks were going off in his body. He wanted to feel it again. He also felt what he had felt with Beth, but more so. Adam just wasn’t sexually excited, he felt awake and alive. Two things he thought he felt with Beth, but not to that extent.

Adam unlocked his door and stepped inside. After locking it again, he looked around. Adam decided he needed to clean up for Nigel to make himself seem neat and tidy. He began by putting all of his space books and manuals back on the shelves in alphabetical order. Next was to dust, sweep, and vacuum every room. With only a four room apartment, it was not hard for Adam, so he put in extra effort making the wood floors shine and the carpet look extra bright.

After he finished cleaning and was happy with the results, Adam decided to plan his outfit for the next evening. _What is Nigel’s style? The first time I saw him in a suit so I suppose he likes those, but I don’t own a suit…oh! But today he was wearing a shirt with a bunch of doggies on them. I really liked that one. I love dogs even though I never had one. I guess Nigel likes them too. I wonder if he wants one? Does he like little dogs or big dogs? I don’t like big dogs they can be scary, but the little ones can be scary too. I guess I just like nice dogs…_ After finishing his little rant in his head, Adam decided on an aqua colored dress shirt with tan dress pants. This way he thought he looked nice, but not too nice. Once he was satisfied, Adam hung his outfit on a hanger and placed it on his doorknob so he wouldn’t forget. Adam got on his pajamas and laid down to bed thinking about what he and Nigel would talk about tomorrow.


	5. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GRAPHIC VIOLENCE

_Dammit Adam. Where are you?_ Nigel checked his watch for the tenth time in the last five minutes. _Six-thirty. Half an hour late_. Nigel hated to be left waiting, but he didn’t find himself upset. He was worried, sick to his stomach. He hadn’t even broken a sweat when some rival kidnapped Gabi, he knew she could fend for herself. But with Adam he found himself a nervous wreck. Nigel didn’t think Adam could hurt a fly even if it was threatening his life. Despite it all, Nigel found himself smiling at the thought of Adam. This only lead to Nigel thinking about what Darko could do to that beautiful face. _Adam’s beautiful face_. Just as he was beginning to suspect the worst, the back door opened.

“ _Angel!_ ” When the door fully opened, Nigel’s heart dropped.

“Angel? Well that one’s new.” Gabi crossed her arms, cigarette in her right hand, and looked Nigel up and down with disgust.

“I’m not here for you,” Nigel growled, “Where the fuck is Adam?”

Gabi’s mouth dropped open, “ _How is_ he _your angel?_ Nigel! What the hell is going on!”

“Shut the hell up and just tell me where he is!” Nigel slammed his fist into the door making Gabi jump and drop her much needed nicotine. Nigel took a deep breath and smoothed down his thick, blonde hair. “Look. I need to know. Darko is looking for him.”

Gabi found herself about to protest or complain about her wasted cigarette, but thought better of it. She closed her mouth and used her key to gain access back into the building.

“Just don’t let Bela see you. He is in his office. Go the back way to Adam’s.” Nigel took off running as though Adam’s life depended on it, _maybe it does,_ until he reached his destination. The place where they first met and had their life-changing moment.

When Nigel arrived, he saw the door to Adam’s domain was shut. He walked up to it and softly knocked. He tried turning the knob, only to find it locked. When Nigel didn’t hear a response, he knocked harder until his fist started turned a deep red, “ _Adam!_ ” Nigel roared, his paranoia taking over. He started using his full body weight to slam into the metal door, grunting in a pain that he couldn’t feel. After three slams, Nigel felt his shoulder dislocate, but only paused a second to switch to the other shoulder. Another two slams caused the door’s lock to finally give and the door swing open. Nigel’s worst fear was realized.

There in his favorite chair, Adam was sitting slumped over, a battered mess of blood and bruises.

His shirt was gone so Nigel could see all of the cuts and deep gashes that marked his angel’s skin. The areas that were untouched by a knife were marked with a dark purple and blue from constant beatings. His hair was matted with a dark substance that Nigel could only assume was blood. Nigel could confirm his suspicions when he looked further down and saw Adam’s tan pants covered in crimson. It wasn’t glossy, so Nigel knew they must have jumped his dear Adam when he had first arrived for work. _Darko_. _He will pay for what he did. Three. Times. Over._ Just as Nigel was planning Darko’s unfortunate death, grinding his teeth, he heard a small whimper. In the blink of an eye, Nigel was kneeling next to Adam and gently lifting his head, just as he did the night before.

“Adam?” Nigel could feel a burning in his eyes that he hadn’t felt since being a young boy. Until now, he thought he was immune to tears, but now he saw how stupid that seemed.

“Hi, N-n-n-n-,” Adam tried to get the name out, but had to stop once the coughing started. Nigel held him up and at an angle to help make it easier for the red fluid to come out. Nigel slowly rubbed Adam’s back, avoiding the wounds, and waited patiently for him to finish, kissing the top of his hair when possible. “You’re…you’re crying.” Nigel touched his face to see if that was the truth and could feel it was.

“Looks like I am, Love,” Nigel stared into the tired, blue sky of Adam’s eyes. Each was surrounded by a ghastly deep violet coloring, making Adam look like a raccoon. Nigel winced at the sight, “May I pick you up, Angel? We need to get you to a hospital.” Nigel could practically feel his heart breaking. Knowing that this was his fault, that he wasn’t there for Adam, made him feel as though he was in just as much pain.

“A-Alright,” More coughing, “But, can I ask you s-something first?” Adam closed his eyes.

“Of course, love.” Nigel continued looking over Adam as he spoke. He noticed that it didn’t seem as though Adam had any broken bones, but he couldn’t be sure. The extensive bruising would have masked the sight of any directed internal bleeding. Nigel could feel more heat running down his face and could feel himself trembling just as Adam was.

“D-do you want to k-kiss me?” Adam opened his eyes again and looked at Nigel with what looked like determination, a storm starting in his calm eyes. Nigel responded with a sorrowful smile. Slowly leaning in further, Nigel cupped Adam’s face and placed his lips onto the battered man’s, bringing him into a small peck, not wanting to cause Adam any more pain. Nigel could taste the metallic tone of the blood on Adam’s lips as well as his own tears, but didn’t bother with pulling away. Nigel only did once he could feel Adam’s body tensing with another oncoming coughing fit. In one motion, Nigel picked up Adam, held him like a bride, and spun around, finding Gabi standing in the doorway.

After a moment of looking at Nigel, then at the coughing Adam, Gabi stated, “I have the car running out front, keys are in the ignition. I’ll drive.” Nigel nodded and walked as quickly as he could, without injuring Adam further, through the opera house with Gabi in tow. When Bela questioned them at the front gates Gabi silenced him with a quick, “Darko.” There were no more interruptions after that.

Once arriving at the small car, Gabi got into the driver’s seat, with Nigel in the back, still cradling Adam in his arms. If it were not for the sores all over Adam’s body and the blood starting to stain Nigel’s clothes, Gabi could have mistaken them for a loving couple. After taking one more peak in the back, fascinated by Nigel’s behavior, she started the ten-mile trip to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some fluff in the next chapter to balance this out, just...trust me.


	6. Hospital

“You never did anything like that for me.” Gabi’s voice cut through the silence that fell over the speeding car.

Nigel had just rearranged himself, removing his own shirt and placing it like a blanket over Adam. He had known it had made the world of difference when Adam sighed and pulled the shirt closer around his body.

Now that some of the adrenaline had flowed out of Nigel, he started to feel a dull ache in his shoulder. Nigel hated to go to the hospital, they asked too many questions, but he knew he would stay just to be in closer proximity to his angel. Nigel looked down at the now sleeping mass of cuts and bruises and began petting his head. Nigel looked over Adam’s freshly beaten body, sticking out where the shirt didn’t cover, then at his own uncovered scarred one. Nigel made a sad smile. _Now we will match_. The thought saddened Nigel further. He never wanted to bring his sweet, naïve Adam into his world, but here he was. Nigel’s thoughts were only interrupted once he finally processed what Gabi had said.

Nigel was about to retort with a snide comment, but reconsidered and actually thought of the question presented to him. _What did she mean? Of course I did stuff like this for her….my Gabi._ Just as that idea crossed his mind, Nigel felt wrong. No, it wasn’t _his Gabi_ anymore, it was _his Adam_.

“What is it about him, Nigel? Why do you care for him so much? I didn’t even realize you could feel emotions other than passion or rage.” I seemed like a rude comment to make, but Nigel knew what Gabi was saying was true. Nigel looked up from his darling and saw Gabi staring back at him through the rearview mirror, “Fine. Don’t answer me. But just know, if you hurt Adam, you will have hell to pay.” Gabi shifted her gaze and looked back at the road. Nigel hardened his stare. _How dare she even imply that I would hurt Adam. He is mine and that is the way it will remain. The only injuries anyone has to worry about is Darko’s._ Nigel smiled wickedly to himself, imagining how good it would feel to inflict pain on the one who hurt Adam. His dark intentions were disrupted when he felt Adam stretching in his arms.

“N-Nigel? Where are we? W-what’s going on? W-why am I wearing your shirt?” Adam turned over, “H-hi G-gabi, why are you driving? Did I do something wrong?” He turned again, “Nigel, why do I h-hurt so much? Was I bad? D-did that man hurt me because I was bad? P-please, tell me Nigel. I’m sorry, I’m really sorry, don’t leave me. I’ll- I’ll be good.” Adam buried his face in Nigel’s stomach and started to shake further making large sobbing noises with wheezing in between.

“Darling, please, calm down,” Nigel talked in the most gentle tone he could muster, he wasn’t used to comforting someone in this way, “You did nothing wrong, Love. The bad man got to you before I was able to. This is my fault. I’m so sorry, Angel. Please forgive me.” Adam stopped his crying and looked up at Nigel’s face. In response, Adam just lifted his hand tentatively reaching for Nigel, and wiped a tear that was falling from his face. Nigel pushed his head further into Adam’s hand and let it rest. Adam took this as a sign that whatever had happened was over now and he could relax as well. He knew Nigel would never let the man hurt him again, making him feel safe.

“Adam, we are going to the hospital to get you and Nigel feeling all better.” Gabi’s voice was calm and collected, but Nigel knew her well enough to hear the hesitation laced in her words.

“Nigel, you’re hurt too? What happened? Did the bad man get you? Did you kill him? My dad said killing was wrong, but he also said that hurting others was wrong, so that bad man broke a rule, so you can break a rule too, I-I guess. Have you killed people Nigel? Gabi said you were dangerous, but not exactly why. I mean, you could be dangerous like a star is dangerous and not hurt anything. Just staying there and as long as no one touches you, they won’t get hurt. But I guess you could explode. That’s another thing that could-“ Nigel cut off Adam’s rant by slowly lifting Adam’s entire body to meet his own. He further wrapped his arms around Adam’s torso and gave him a gentle hug, nestling his head in the crook of Adam’s neck. Adam raised his hands and started brushing them through Nigel’s sandy-brown hair, making the older man smile and Adam sigh in relief.

Gabi took one last look at the two before turning into the hospital’s entrance and heading towards the emergency room.  

~

“But Nigel, you’re still hurt. Besides, I don’t think Adam would like it very much if you left him.” Standing outside of Adam’s hospital room, arms crossed, Gabi was doing what she did best and nagged Nigel about his quick departure.

“I have some unfinished business I need to attend to.” Nigel lit a cigarette and paused, “I need you to watch him for me Gabi. Just for a few hours. Take _Charlie_ with you and go to his apartment or something. Just…make sure he is safe.” Nigel knew Adam had actually become quite fond of Charlie and let him stay with them, but it didn’t mean Nigel had to like it. The man still made Nigel’s skin crawl and the feeling was mutual. Nevertheless, Adam needed all of the friends and protection he could get, so Nigel allowed it.

Nigel stepped into the small room and told Adam what was going on. As expected, Adam pleaded with him to stay, “Please N-nigel, don’t….don’t just leave me again. The last time you did… I… I got hurt.” Nigel felt his stomach flop over with images of his beloved, beaten and sore, slumped over in a small metal chair. Nigel sighed and placed a soft kiss on Adam’s cheek.

“I will be with you soon, Angel. Look at this as an outing with you, Gabi, and Charlie. You’d like that, hm? You can tell them to take you anywhere you wish.” Adam’s eyes lit up.

“Could…could we even go to the park?” Nigel knew what park Adam was talking about because it was the only one in thirty miles. Nigel nodded his head and got a happy squeal in return. _This is perfect, with Adam thirty miles away, I don’t have to worry about him seeing anything or interrupting_.

“Goodbye, Love. I will meet you at the park in six hours.” Just as Nigel was leaving he bumped into Charlie. Literally. The scrawny man fell back with a hiss when is coccyx bone hit the hard floor of the hospital room, “Charlie. You _will_ watch Adam and you _will_ give him anything he wants.”

“Yeah, okay, but what if he asks me to take him away from your ugly-ass face?” Charlie looked up innocently at Nigel, just soon enough to see a fist punch him square in the face.

“Nigel!” Gabi scurried over to Charlie’s side and helped him up, “You son of a-“

“W-well, he was asking for it…you don’t taunt a star.” Three pairs of eyes turned to look at Adam in his bed. Nigel couldn’t help but grin ear to ear.

“That’s my Angel,” Nigel walked over and gave Adam one more kiss on the head, “Goodbye, Darling, see you soon.”

Nigel left without another word, but made sure to give Charlie a death glare through his dark eyes to make his intentions clear.

Adam just waved and called out a gleeful, “Bye, Sirius!” Adam sat back in his bed and practically beamed at his new friends, “So now what do we do now?”


	7. Mistakes

Nigel knew exactly where Darko would be, but he wanted to stop home and get some toys before their play date. Nigel grinned menacingly walking through the subway. This was his second favorite part of getting revenge on someone. The planning, only to be outmatched by the actual deed. He couldn’t wait to have Darko’s blood flow over his hands as the sick bastard cried out for mercy. Nigel chuckled to himself, earning him odd looks from the different passengers waiting for the train. He didn’t care. The only opinion Nigel cared about was Adam’s.

Nigel fell into a daydream of him and Adam sitting on a roof, gazing at the sky. His vision only stopped once the train arrived in the terminal. Stepping on, Nigel began to think about how this all could have been avoided. _I should have just told Darko Adam was mine. But, no…That son of a bitch may have caused more trouble than he did. Maybe Darko would have even tried to kill Adam in some sort of sick, practical joke. And yet, if I didn’t show up when I did, Adam could have been dead in a matter of hours._ Nigel shook his head of that thought and saved it for when he would find it more useful. Again, Nigel turned his thoughts inward and dreamed of the future lazy days him and Adam would enjoy together.

~

Adam, Charlie, and Gabi left the hospital a couple hours after Nigel. The hospital workers released Adam when all of his cuts were tended to and he showed no sign of mental damage. At first they were skeptical because of his condition, but Adam explained in great detail what Asperger’s was and how it affected him. With confirmation from Gabi and Charlie, the hospital let Adam go with instructions saying not to overwork himself and to change his bandages every few hours.  It was around four-thirty and Adam knew the animals in the park would be out and active. Gabi opened the back door to the car for Adam, while she and Charlie sat up front. He could hardly contain his excitement, so he talked about his beloved park back in Manhattan on the way.

“B-Back in New York, there was a park that had two raccoons. I would go there and watch them for hours. They didn’t belong there, but there they were. Me and Beth, t-that’s my other friend back in America. We dated, but she didn’t want to come with me to Bucharest. I’m glad she didn’t. I don’t think Nigel would have liked me with her very much. Beth would also confuse me sometimes. She would lie and I couldn’t stand it. Liars are the worst. But, Harlan, my other friend from America, told me that some liars were worth loving. Apparently Beth wasn’t. I know Nigel lies, but I’m most certain that..” Adam paused a moment, “…that Nigel is.”

Adam turned his head and looked out the window and watched the streets pass by. Gabi and Charlie exchanged a nervous glance, but didn’t express their doubt to Adam.

Arriving at the park about thirty minutes later, Adam jumped out of the car and took a deep breath. He hadn’t smelled fresh grass and trees in what seemed like ages. Adam could feel the last of the tension from his wounds fade away as he exhaled. He walked forward into the open area and started heading towards the deeper part of the woods. Not turning around, Adam continued through the small forest knowing that Gabi and Charlie must be close behind. Adam started talking about different kinds of trees and the animals that inhabited them. After feeling like he was talking for hours, Adam decided he should make the conversation go both ways. Beth would nudge him when he went into one of his rants, but since she wasn’t here, Adam knew he went too far.

“What’s your favorite animal?” Adam turned around to see if Charlie or Gabi heard him, but found he was talking to someone new. _Someone bad_.

“My favorite is a lion. I prefer them for the way they stalk their prey with silence and grace until they finally pounce.” The man smirked and lit a cigarette, “What’s _your_ favorite animal, _American_? Or…dare I say, ‘ _Angel’?_ ”

Adam trembled and felt the pain from his sores returning. “Y-You’re the man who hurt me yesterday. I’m not supposed to talk to you. P-please. Stay away. Don’t hurt me... Again.” Adam began to cover his ears and shake even more.

“Now…I can’t do that can I? I would have followed you all this way for no fucking reason. And that would make it all for nothing, yes?” Adam supposed that was true, but he still didn’t want the man coming closer. He started to pull himself into the fetal position and bang on his head with his fists. Each blow showed Adam stars, but he couldn’t stop. The man stepped forward and grabbed his arms. “Whoa there, friend. We don’t want you passing out before we have fun, now do we? Plus, Nigel is going to be there. You’re going to want to see him, right?”

Adam couldn’t believe his ears. _Why is Nigel going to be there? He lied. He made a huge lie. He was a liar. A dirty liar. I hate him. I never want to see him again. I_ hate _him._ Adam pulled his arms away and began swinging at the man, but quickly reverted back to hitting himself when the man blocked every punch.

“Come Darling, let’s go see your _Nigel_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter after this as well as an epilogue :)


	8. Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some graphic violence

Nigel finally arrived at the strip club Darko owned. He came equipped with super glue, a blunt knife, a wooden bat and his favorite revolver all hidden away in a backpack. _This will be the most rewarding ‘playtime’ I have ever had_. Nigel grinned and thought about what Adam was most likely doing at this moment. _Probably talking off Gabi and Charlie’s ears about some facts about animals_. Nigel was going to pay for that later, they would make sure of that. He chuckled. Nigel redirected his thinking to the matter at hand. _Adam’s body, bruised and beaten. The way his eyes looked when he stared into mine. The guilt Darko caused me to feel. Yes._ Nigel was ready now. His eyes were glowing with the dark crimson of hate as he walked towards the entrance.

“Hey Sweetie, care for a dance?” A young woman covered in glitter and thin tassel approached Nigel at the entrance and grabbed him by the sleeve of his suit jacket, “C’mon, Handsome, I’m lonely.” The girl feigned innocence and disappointment, but failed horribly. Nigel could see directly through her façade and pushed the girl off, slamming her against the wall.

Nigel pushed his forearm into her throat, cutting off her air, and leaned against her body, “Tell me where fucking Darko is.”

The frightened dancer did the only thing she could and pointed upwards, staring at Nigel with the look of a scared rabbit in her eyes. After releasing her throat, Nigel stormed off into the dark club, leaving the girl coughing to regain her breath.

The club’s atmosphere was thick with cigarette smoke, the beat of the music making it almost seem alive. Nigel pushed through the crowd, uncaring who was in his way. The steps to Darko’s office were behind the bar with access only granted to VIPs or those who worked there. Finally making his way through the mass of people, Nigel wasted no time and jumped over the counter with customers complaining in his wake. Using the key he never returned, Nigel unlocked the door and proceeded up the stairs.

After walking down a short hallway, he arrived to a door marked, ‘Darko’s Office.’ Nigel paused, remembering old times of him and Darko sharing a smoke and a drink, laughing and talking about their different adventures together, sometimes even beating up some guy just for the hell of it. At one point, these memories would have brought him joy, but now they just caused Nigel to feel hatred flow through his veins. Not taking any chances, Nigel kicked in the door to find his old friend lounging on his couch, beer in one hand, gun in the other.

Nigel tried to grab his own gun in his backpack, but quickly froze once Darko pointed his own directly at Nigel’s face.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. I wouldn’t do that if I were you, my dear Nigel. Not before I have to show you your surprise. Now, get down on your knees.” _Surprise? What the f-?_  Nigel reluctantly did what he was told with hands raised in the air. Darko got up from his couch and walked over to his chair. Nigel noticed it wasn’t facing him and began to wonder if an old rival was waiting for him on the other side. Darko grabbed the chair and spun it around revealing a very shaken up, but unharmed Adam (Well, a no-further-beaten-than-before Adam.) Nigel exhaled deeply and put his head in his hands. _Again. I failed him again. My Angel. My Adam._

“Now, little friend. Tell our Nigel what you have told me.” Darko grinned and showed off his pearly teeth. Adam mumbled something that Nigel couldn’t quite here. Nigel looked up to see Adam’s face turned downwards, not allowing Nigel to find any resolve in his beautiful eyes. “I don’t think he could here you, Darling. Why don’t you repeat that.” Nigel glared at Darko for referring to Adam in such a manner, but quickly went back to trying to get Adam’s attention with his gaze.

Nigel could only see those eyes once Adam finally looked at him. Nigel did not get the resolve he was so desperate for. In Adam’s eyes was a darkness that Nigel had never seen. Adam pierced though Nigel’s soul, causing his heart to freeze in an instant. Nigel gasped a breath of air trying to grasp onto reality. _Why is my Adam looking at me that way? What the fuck is going on?_ Nigel turned back towards Darko.

“What have you fucking done to him.” Darko laughed, but it was Adam who answered in another harsh whisper.

“You _lied_.” Nigel looked at Adam once again, pain in his eyes.

“Angel, I would never-“

“Shut up! Shut up! You’re a _liar_! You _lied_!” Adam exploded, screaming at Nigel and standing over him, “You always _lie_! I hate you! I _hate_ you!” Adam hovered over Nigel screaming into his ear; Nigel winced and took the assault with no complaints.

“You now know, Nigel. And do you know what we do to liars?” Darko once again gave his famous grin. He lowered his gun and motioned for Adam to take it. Adam didn’t hesitate and took the revolver at once, pointing it at Nigel’s head. Dazed and confused, Nigel took on the look of a lost puppy who didn’t know what he did wrong.

“Angel, I’m sorry. I tried to protect you, but I have failed you. Again. Please, Angel. Don’t do this. Fuck. I love you.” Nigel tried to grab onto Adam’s pants leg, reached for his Adam, and fell to his hands when Adam pulled away. Nigel could feel himself heaving and going into gasping sobs. It was not death that scared him, but the thought of losing Adam. The guilt he felt was so immense that he could feel it pulling him into the floor.

Just as Nigel was giving up hope, he heard at bang.

Looking up from his push-up position, he saw Adam, shaking like a fever just claimed his body. His gun was pointed towards Darko’s direction. Nigel followed the path to see Darko laying next to the chair Adam had just been sitting in, a bullet wound in the middle of his face piercing the bridge of his nose.

Nigel slumped his shoulders, too emotionally drained to comment on anything right away. All he could do was look up to Adam and see the fear in his eyes, staring back at him.

Nigel took all of his remaining strength and confided in Adam, “I thought you were going to hurt me.”

After a short pause, Adam replied, “I would never ever do that.”

After a few minutes, Nigel finally got up and stood in front of Adam. Adam allowed a wheeze to escape his lips. This was all Nigel needed to bring him into a full embrace and carry the burden of his weight. Adam bowed his head and wrapped his arms around Nigel’s neck, bringing them closer. Nigel brought up his hand once again to bring Adam’s head up and make him gaze into his eyes. Without words, Nigel leaned in and kissed Adam. Although still shaken up, Adam allowed him and kissed Nigel back, pulling the older man in closer to him, feeling as though they could never be close enough. This time, it was Adam who pulled away first.

“Nigel?” Red, puffy eyes stared into Nigel’s equally tired ones.

Nigel leaned in and whispered into his lips, “Yes, Angel?”

“Do you really love me?”

“I do, Love.”

“Oh. That’s good.”

Nigel chuckled and leaned in further towards Adam’s ear, whispering, “Oh? And why is that?”

Adam laughed in return, matching his partner’s moments and leaning into Nigel’s ear, “Because I love you too. You will always be my star, my Sirius. My Nigel.”

Standing there, in an office of a night club, the music’s beat thumping through the walls, lights bleeding through the curtains, Darko dying on the floor, the two apparently mismatched misfits knew they would never be lonely again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the story! There will be an epilogue that has nothing to do with the plot, just Adam and Nigel on a date. Total fluff :)


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a super long fluff-filled chapter :)

Adam couldn’t contain his excitement. He was jittering with anticipation, watching the hours tick by. Their date wasn’t until six o’clock, but Adam made sure to wake up early and get ready in time. It was only four and he was already staring at the clock for two hours.

All of the events that caused Adam and Nigel to become closer together were in the past, so they both agreed they needed to start fresh and have a normal date, just like other loving couples. Adam had suggested that they go to the park, but Nigel refused, saying he already had something special planned and it couldn’t be changed. Adam’s puppy dog eyes then convinced Nigel to promise they would go to the park the next day. Adam found himself not caring where they went, as long as he was with Nigel. _It could even be in that awful restaurant so crowded with people that Beth took me to. With Nigel by my side, I can do anything._ Adam smiled to himself, finally feeling complete after finding someone he needed as well as wanted.

Just as Adam was getting deeper into his thoughts, he heard a knock at the door. Looking at his watch wondering if the surprise was going to be Nigel coming early, he got up from his chair and answered the door. The person standing in front of him sent him through a wave of nostalgia.

“Beth?”

“Hi Adam!” Beth pushed through the partially opened door and squeezed Adam until he nearly fell over.

“Oh, uh, hi Beth.” Adam smiled sincerely and returned the hug with a little less force, “How did you find me and why are you here? Oh, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Wow, Adam, I can tell your changing. You never asked permission like that before,” Beth had a wide smile on her face and watched Adam as he blushed and looked down at the floor, still smiling to himself. “I’m here because there was an opportunity at my school that allowed me to transfer to different underprivileged areas and help with education. When they said there was an opening at Bucharest I decided I should come here since I knew someone here.” She paused, “You.”

“I know you meant me,” Adam shook his head, “But, how did you figure out where I lived?”

“Harlan told me. So enough about me, what about you? How have you been? Are you adjusting well?” Beth came into Adam’s apartment further and sat on a nearby couch.

“Well, when I first got here, I didn’t know anyone. But, I quickly met some friends. People from my work, Gabi, Charlie, Mr. Bela. But, Gabi and Charlie are a little forgetful sometimes. One time they were supposed to watch me in the woods, so I wouldn’t get kidnapped, but they lost me, and I did. Luckily, Nigel came and found me. Oh, I forgot to mention Nigel. He’s my star. My Sirius. I love him and he loves me. We have been through a lot together, but we made it,” Adam smiled to himself as Beth stared in shock, “Some call him dangerous, but he is okay as long as you don’t make him angry. Speaking of which, I don’t think you should be here. He can get really jealous, really easily. Oh, and he doesn’t like you. I told him about how you didn’t come with me to Bucharest and how you left me to come on my own. But its okay, I explained to him it wasn’t your fault. He still might not like you though.” Adam finished his summing up of his life in Bucharest and sat down on a couch across from Beth.

Just as the silence was starting to get to Adam, there was another knock at the door. Adam looked at his watch for about the hundredth time that day _five-fifty_.

“Oh that must be him. Uh, wait here, I’ll introduce you.” Adam got up and walked to the door. Opening it, Nigel pushed himself in pinning Adam to the wall.

“Hello, Love.” Nigel leaned in, kissing Adam like he hadn’t seen him in years. As the passion started escalating, Nigel pushing into Adam’s mouth further, the couple heard a clearing of a woman’s throat.

“Who the fuck are you? Adam, who the fuck is she?” Beth stood up and backed into the wall of the foyer, getting away from Nigel as far as she could. Nigel followed her with each step and stood a foot away, placing his hands on either side of the wall, caging her in.

“Oh, Nigel this is Beth. Beth, this is my Nigel.” Adam beamed with the thought of his lover and his friend getting along. At least he hoped they could once Nigel got to know Beth.

“Ah, so you’re the fucking bitch who hurt my sweet Adam, hm?” Beth tried to respond, but couldn’t find her voice under Nigel’s deep crimson stare. Adam laughed nervously and tugged at Nigel’s arm.

“Nigel, that was before. Remember I said it wasn’t her fault?” Adam used his charm to his advantage in order to calm the jealous beast in Nigel.     

“Hm…right,” Nigel scanned Beth and lowered his arms. Still staring into her eyes, Nigel apologized the only way he knew how, “Sorry, love makes me fucking crazy.” Nigel pulled the trembling woman into an embrace just to show Adam that he could be gentle with others, “I am sorry to break up the reunion, but Adam Darling? We have somewhere to be.” Nigel turned around to seeing Adam perk up and run to the closet to grab his coat.

“Um, well, I guess I’ll just be going then…Uh, it was nice to meet you Nigel.” Beth tried to fake a smile, but Nigel could smell her fear. He smiled.

“Right, and don’t be a stranger. Perhaps me, you, and Adam could all have a catch up someday,” Nigel pulled her into another hug and whispered into her ear, “If you ever try to hurt him again or take him away from me, I will literally turn you fucking inside out with my bare fucking hands.”

Just as Nigel finished his goodbye to Beth, Adam came bouncing in the room wearing his favorite black jacket Nigel had given to him, “Ready!”

“Alright, Love. I will meet you outside, feel free to say goodbye to Beth, I’ll be waiting,” Nigel winked at Adam, earning him a smile and left to go wait on the front porch of the building.

After closing the door, Adam looked at Beth expectantly, “Isn’t he great?”

Beth looked back at Adam and nodded her head reluctantly, “He seems very…protective.”

“I know, right?” Adam beamed again, showing Beth a smile she never saw before. It was unreserved and sincere. She would never tell Adam about her real thoughts on Nigel or how ‘great’ he was. She was just happy he was happy.

Beth made up an excuse as to why she had to leave through the back door, saying she didn’t want to intrude anymore in their date than she already had, and left Adam, promising to meet him again soon. Adam locked the door to his apartment and walked down the stairs leading to Nigel.

“Hello, Angel. Are you ready?” Adam nodded eagerly. Nigel smiled and led Adam to a taxi that was already waiting for them. After Nigel opened the door, Adam hopped into the passenger seat and buckled his seat belt.

“So where are we going?” Adam hugged onto Nigel once he settled into the seat, never wanting to leave his side.

Nigel just laughed and tousled Adam’s hair as the taxi drove off to the undisclosed destination of their date.   

~

“Can I open my eyes now?”

“No.”

“Now?”

“No.”

“Ok…B-but Nigel?”

“Yes, Angel?”

“How about now?”

Nigel chuckled, “Yes, Love, now.” _What my angel wants, he gets_. He laughed again when he turned to look at Adam, there was pure amazement and curiosity written all over the young man’s face.

The pair was standing in front of an old run down café with other buildings hugging its sides. It wasn’t much to look at with its peeling paint and faded drapes, but Adam decided he liked it there nonetheless.

“Why are we here? …Not that I’m ungrateful, but I’m just…curious.”

Nigel found himself grinning again. He was doing that a lot since Adam came into his life and he didn’t mind at all. Nigel just found a new kind of pain from grinning so much. He always thinks of it as a pain that _hurts so good_. Nigel put his arm around Adam’s back and squeezed him tight.

“This, Angel, is where I fell in love with Gabi.”

Adam looked to Nigel and back to the café. He stood there with a puzzled look on his face. _Why here? Is it magical? Did they have their moment like we had ours? I know Nigel still loves me, but does he love Gabi too? Well, I know he loves her, but does he_ **love** _her love her. I don’t think I’m okay with this. Am I jealous? I’ve never been jealous before. It’s like the butterflies have turned into swarming wasps. I don’t like it. Not at all._

Adam brought his face from puzzlement into a scrunch, pursing his lips and bringing his eyebrows together. He turned swiftly to Nigel and showed him a look that could only be read as displeased. To another person, this look would make them unsettled, but Nigel could read Adam like a book. Nigel grinned further and turned Adam around by his shoulders, leaning against Adam’s back to make sure he could be heard clearly.

“When I was hurt by some bad men, just as you were, I had only myself to watch over me. I was in a flat across the street here, trying to recover. I had thought all was lost until I heard this music. This _beautiful_ music. It was the only thing that would get me through the day. It gave me my strength back. When I could finally walk out in public once again, I found the source of my saving grace. A beautiful woman playing cello in this café named Gabi. She was the light of my life in a time where everything seemed black,” Nigel took a moment and sighed, “I guess everyone was right in saying I became… _obsessed_ with her.”

Adam turned again to look Nigel in the eye. Adam knew that Nigel said he could ask the man anything, but Adam was still somewhat hesitant. He supposed this was difficult for Nigel to talk about and the last thing Adam wanted to do was offend him. But he just had to know. There were too many questions Adam had unanswered and he had to know at least one.

“Do you love me like you loved Gabi?” Adam went to staring at his shoes, realizing he didn’t want to see any rejection in Nigel’s crimson eyes. Nigel would have none of that. He lifted up Adam’s chin and forced him to meet his gaze. Adam felt himself vibrating with nerves.

“My love I had for Gabi doesn’t even come close to the love I have for you, Angel. I never want you to doubt that.” Adam felt himself relax and he smiled, another question approaching his lips.

“So, why are we here? Why did you bring me here?”

 _My Adam. Not one to dance around the point. Shit. I love him way too much._ “I want you to be part of the memories I have of this place. It is not only mine and Gabi’s. Not only where I had my pain. It will now be mine and yours. A place full of joyous occasions, full of you. And that is the way it will fucking stay.” Nigel brushed his fingers against Adam’s jaw, admiring the structure, “Come, let us eat.”

Adam grinned and started towards the store, “I hope they have macaroni and cheese.”

Nigel chuckled following his angel into the small shop. Adam started talking about his favorite macaroni and cheese and how surprised he was that they actually sold it here in Bucharest. He only stopped talking when they arrived at their small table with two wobbly chairs and a napkin dispenser with faded green napkins. A young, blond waitress arrived and asked what the pair would like for dinner.

“I will have the Coq au Vin and he will have the macaroni and cheese.” Nigel put down his menu and looked over at Adam who seemed absolutely pleased.

“I’m sorry, sir. We don’t serve macaroni and cheese.” Before Adam’s excitement at his favorite food could fade, Nigel stepped in.

“Hm. In that case, may I ask a question?” The waitress nodded. “Do you not have _fucking_ cheese? As well as _fucking_ pasta?” Nigel raised his barely-there eyebrows and motioned for the waitress to answer him.

“Ah, well, yes sir, but-“

“Then how about you scurry back to your fucking kitchen and tell your lazy-ass chefs to make my date some fucking mac-and-cheese, hm?” The waitress stared back at Nigel wide-eyed and did as she was told. Adam, on the other hand, was trying to hold back his laughter.

“You didn’t have to do that, you know.”

“And what is that, Love?”

“Talk to that waitress mean and make her do something for me.” Adam looked down at his hands and nervously wrung out his napkin. Nigel just smiled and placed his long, nimble hands over Adam’s.

“I will do anything and everything to make you happy, Angel. Your joy is my reward for doing a good job.” Adam smiled and looked up at Nigel.

Adam and Nigel started to talk about seemingly random subjects from dogs Adam had met in America to stars Adam had just recently discovered until the now skittish waitress arrived with their food. She placed a bowl filled with a chicken stew containing different types of mushrooms, wine, garlic, and various other spices, in front of Nigel and a plate filled with penne noodles covered in a gooey cheese in front of Adam. Adam thanked the waitress in the most polite response he could muster and started devouring his meal. Nigel only sat back, occasionally taking a bite of his own dinner, watching Adam as he ate. Between bites, Adam looked up and saw Nigel’s piercing stare.

“What?”

Nigel couldn’t help but start bursting out in laughter. There Adam was, his mouth covered in a yellow molten cheese, looking at Nigel like Nigel was the one doing something out of the ordinary. Adam’s child-like wonder laced into his question only added to Nigel’s enjoyment. Adam didn’t know what Nigel was so amused with, but he started to join in. Adam knew seeing Nigel let go like this was a rare occurrence, but when it did happen, Adam liked it. Nigel wiped his eyes of the tears that formed during his outburst and wiped Adam’s mouth with a napkin. Adam put down his fork and sat back in his chair once Nigel was done cleaning him up.

“Nigel?”

“Yes, Love?”

“Are we going to be like this forever?”

“Yes.”

“I’m glad.”

“Yes, Love, me too.”

“B-but Nigel?”

“Yes, Angel?”

“You know what would make my life perfect, I mean other than being with you of course. And working at the opera house. And living here. And-“

“What do you want, Love?” Nigel could feel his eyes creasing as Adam caused him to grin once again.

“Do you think we could get a puppy?”

 

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! Thank you so much for reading!~


End file.
